Dhe pawar pushun!
by Mag Max Kuv Bigotes
Summary: Las chicas de tercero ayudan a Nozomi a limpiar un viejo almacén que tiene extraños secretos en él. Nico decide hacer una travesura que va a traer grandes consecuencias para las chicas. HonoMaki, smut, porno con historia, nsfw, Magic Cock! Futanari, un poco de flurrie. Leer bajo tu propio riesgo.
1. Como ser maldecido por equivocación

**Love Live!**

 _ **Dhe pawar pushun!**_

 _ **Como ser maldecido por equivocación**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Bueno aquí ya está, la introducción. Vamos a ir por partes, primero a plantear la historia disparatada que se me ocurrió después de leer un terrible fic clasificación M HonoMaki en Fanfiction, seguido de otro muy bueno aquí mismo pero que me dejó con ganas de más (estaba buscando variarle a sólo leer en Ao3). Me gustó la temática de las maldiciones de Nozomi y aprovechando el impulso que tengo con el HonoMaki me decanté por hacerlas el centro. Se que también soy mala escribiendo, pero tenía que hacer algo por el smut y he aquí que tengo esta basura._

 _Como comentario adicional, el título viene a ser lo que entiendo de lo que dice Kussun cuando se presenta como Nozomi. Me gusta oírla decir eso._

 _¡Ah! La historia ya está terminada pero la iré subiendo poco a poco siendo en total seis capítulos. En serio me enfrasque en este fic. Eli Kitsune tiene la culpa._

— o —

—Gracias por venir, sin ustedes no podría acabar pronto —Nozomi abrió la puerta hacia un gran cuarto lleno de polvo, cosas viejas, frascos con cosas extrañas en su interior, oscuro y enigmático hasta que prendió la luz—. Tengan cuidado con lo que hay aquí.

Miró al interior del lugar haciéndose a un lado para permitir que Eli y Nico entrarán también.

—¿Qué clase de lugar es este? —Eli se llevó la mano a la nariz debido al penetrante olor a polvo y humedad del ambiente.

—Esto es una mugrosa pocilga —la más pequeña de las tres no ocultó su desagrado por estar en ese sitio.

—¡Ara, ara, Nicochi! —Nozomi se rió de su reacción—. Es el viejo cuarto del anterior brujo del templo, ten más respeto, no sabes lo que podrías encontrar aquí —movió las cejas juguetonamente pero la chica no se inmutó con eso.

—Solo un montón de trastes sucios y viejos —caminó unos pasos al interior poniendo cara de asco—. ¿Algo se murió en este lugar? Huele terrible.

—No digas ese tipo de cosas Nico-chan —una muy precavida Eli se mantenía aún en la puerta sin entrar del todo.

—Por lo que se podría haber cosas peores —se giró para tomar la mano de Eli que tímidamente dio un paso dentro—, quizás hechizos misteriosos o pociones de amor y muerte —escuchar eso hizo temblar a la rubia que no toleraba muy bien ese tipo de cuestiones.

—¡Basta ya Nozomi! —le reclamo y la aludida la jaló llevándola consigo para alcanzar a Nico—. ¡Espera!

—Esto es un fraude —Nico comenzó a husmear entre los frasco de uno de los muchos estantes—. Dudo que algo de esto sirva realmente —tomó uno de los frascos y leyó la etiqueta—. ¿Poción de amor? —paso a otro frasco—. ¿Atracción incontrolable? —puso cara de _¿es en serio?_ Lo dejó y tomó otro más y otro después de ese—. ¿Piensa sólo en mi? ¿Sexo salvaje? ¿Nozomi que rayos es esto? —buscó a su amiga para una explicación.

—No lo sé —se acercó a ella para ver más a detalle conteniendo la risa al leer las etiquetas—. ¡Ara, ara! Ten cuidado con ellas Nicochi no vayas a caer embrujada por una de esas pociones o es que te gustaría tener una noche de sexo salvaje —se alejó riendo ante el rubor que la pequeña pintó en sus mejillas.

—Todo esto no son más que tonterías, ¡¿me oyes?! —le gritó dando énfasis a lo absurdo que era todo eso—. Puras tonterías —dijo más para sí, lejos de los oídos de Nozomi-chan—. Mucha risa —mascullo malhumorada.

Dejó los frascos en el estante pero una idea se le ocurrió. Tenía ganas de hacer una broma y aprovechó que Nozomi y Eli se habían ido al fondo del cuarto para ejecutar su malévolo plan.

—Jajaja, ya verás Nozomi —se frotó las manos y buscó a su alrededor algo donde meterlos.

Lo único que tenía a mano para guardarlos de contrabando era su contenedor de agua que usaba en las prácticas de Mu's. _"¡Ah, demonios!"_ Se debatió entre usarlo o no, pero al final lo tomó.

Destapó el bote que contenía la mitad de jugo y agarrando rápido los frascos, con los nervios de ser descubierta, sin leer del todo las etiquetas, vacío el contenido de algunos de ellos.

Estaba sudando y de vez en cuando alzaba la vista para ver qué hacían Eli y Nozomi previniendo la fueran a atrapar.

" _Poción de amor, atracción incontrolable, piensa sólo en mi, sexo salvaje. Jajaja esto va a ser genial. ¡Oh! este también, ¿sueños húmedos? ¿Animal interno? Esto es de locos. ¿Futa en acción? ¿Qué diablos es eso? Eso mejor no."_

Sin embargo ya había abierto ese frasco y al oír pasos que venían hacia ellas hecho parte del contenido en el bote cerrandolo a las prisas con dedos temblorosos.

—¡Nicochi! ¿Qué es lo que haces? —alcanzó a colocar el frasco en su lugar y se llevó a las espaldas su bote de agua con la mezcla de las pociones.

—Nada —dijo con evidente nerviosismo en su voz—. Solo aquí con esta bola de fantochadas —trato de desviar la atención poniéndose bravucona.

—Nicochi, es mejor no jugar con lo que desconocemos —la miró dudosa por sus acciones e iba a pedirle le enseñara lo que tenía en las manos pero fueron interrumpidas.

—¡Hey _minas_! —la cantarina y brillante voz de Honoka lleno el lugar.

Con ella venían el resto de las niñas de Mu's que se amontonaron en la puerta de entrada del cuarto.

—¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? —una asombrada Nozomi las vio, estaban todas sin falta, las de segundo y primer año.

Aprovechando la distracción de su amiga trató de esconder su bote, pero el destino le tenía deparado otros planes. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y se paralizó totalmente. Eli se había acercado a ella y sin esperar mucho le arrebató el contenedor desaprobando con la cabeza lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo Nico.

La chica de coletas se crispó de terror al ser descubierta pero decidió no pelear cuando vio que la rubia sólo metió el bote dentro de una caja de cartón que llevaba en una mano. ¡Ella ignoraba totalmente lo que había en ese contenedor inocente!

Una saltarina Rin fue hasta su superior y le arrebató la caja para ayudarla mientras el resto de las chicas iban a recoger más de esas cajas al fondo del cuarto.

Muda y sin poder hacer nada por el momento, Nico dejó ir el bote sin saber las consecuencias que eso traería.

— o —

—Vaya que hace calor —una roja y sudada Honoka se quejó echándose al suelo acalorada y deshidratada—. Su playera se pegaba a su cuerpo de forma incómoda.

Había estado practicando esa mañana en las escaleras del templo donde Nozomi solía trabajar a medio tiempo y al enterarse que la mayor tenía la tarea de la limpieza de un gran cuarto decidieron ir a ayudarla. Sin embargo el sol del mediodía empezaba a pasarles factura y la sed sumado al cansancio de la actividad física las tenía agotadas.

La chica de cabello corto, Rin, reunió los contenedores de agua de todas sus amigas, que por cierto eran todos iguales, incluso el que estaba solitario en una de las muchas cajas que habían sacado y comenzó a repartirlos. Eli y Nico aún seguían acarreando más cajas por lo que la más pequeña del grupo no se dio cuenta de que su bote envenenado estaba en poder de alguna de ellas.

Honoka bebió con avidez del suyo y se lo acabó por completo, pero aún seguía teniendo sed. Vio a un lado y a otro a sus compañeras suplicando a alguna se apiadara y le diera un poco de su jugo. Solo que parecía todas habían terminado de beber el suyo.

—¡Agh! —la joven pianista exclamó asqueada al darle un gran trago al bote que le habían dado y lo dejo a un lado sin cerrar, tenía muy mal sabor.

Honoka fue hasta ella como un flash y apenas pidiéndole permiso lo agarró.

—¿No te lo vas a tomar? —Maki agitó la cabeza diciendo que no y fue toda la respuesta que la de segundo espero antes de beber hasta el fondo el contenido.

—¡Espera! —intentó detenerla pero fue muy tarde.

Honoka comenzó a toser descontroladamente al sentir el sabor amargo y terrible del jugo, se puso colorada del esfuerzo y Maki sólo se limitó a darle palmadas en la espalda para ayudarla.

—¡Maki eso sabe horrible! —dijo una vez recuperó un poco la calma después de toser tanto.

—Lo sé, pero no me dejaste advertirte, cuando ví ya lo habías bebido todo —dejó de pegarle en la espalda y poco a poco Honoka recuperó su color normal de piel.

—Jeje, lo siento, fue mi culpa —se sobo la nuca en vergüenza.

Por un instante se miraron a los ojos y algo extraño pasó. Fue como si se detuviera el mundo por unos segundos y todo quedará en silencio con nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones.

—¡Aaaghh! ¿Qué demonios hicieron? —una alterada Nico dejó caer la caja que tenía entre manos al ver los botes con agua vacíos a un lado de cada chica.

—¿Qué sucede Nico? —Eli se apresuró a revisar la caja para ver que su contenido no hubiera sido roto, respiro aliviada al ver que sólo eran un montón de trajes guardados.

Nozomi llegó también y al ver el estado de Nico y los botes, relaciono todo y se llevó una mano a la cara golpeándose la frente.

—¿Qué es lo que has hecho Nicochi? —desaprobó las acciones de su amiga y Nico sólo se encogió con pena.

—Eto… lo siento… —dijo antes de salir corriendo con Nozomi persiguiendola detrás.

—Ven aquí Nicochi, vas a recibir tu castigo por tus maldades —salió tras la pequeña agitando las manos en su peculiar " _washi, washi"_.

— o —


	2. Algo extraño me está pasando

**Love Live!**

 _ **Dhe pawar pushun!**_

 _ **Algo extraño me está pasando**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Después de leer un par de KotoUmi's donde en el primero no hay KotoUmi por ningún lado y si UmiMaki en un matrimonio forzado donde no hay ningún tipo de atracción y luego el otro que está bellamente escrito a pesar de ser un angst que le he dado el voto de favorito ye he enamorado de él para que después de ocho capítulos el autor salga con dos notas de autor la primera para decir que le están copiando el fic y la otra para decir que se pone en espera, me va a dar algo. Este último es muy angst con un KotoUmi que parece evolucionar cual pokemon a HonoKoto y UmiTsuba (si leyó bien) no se que pensar. Me encantan los angst sobre todo cuando ando con unas cervezas encima. Eso lo hace más bohemio. La cosa es que reflexionando al respecto, no creo poder ser capaz nunca de hacer un angst decente, por el simple hecho de que mi vida personal ahora (no hablemos de la adolescencia que esa si era muy angst) no da para escribir eso, pero si para escribir smut. El cual llega a ustedes en este capítulo basura de mal smut. Se que soy mala comparandome con otros escritores de fanfic que escriben cosas increíbles, pero hago el intento y creo basura de mercado de buen peaje. Al menos eso espero, pero lo dudo. Mucho por aprender y seguro Raven y Rae que son mis máximas inspiraciones para el smut y el omegaverse se avergonzarian de mi, pero no importa. Desde que la musa me abandonó no tengo rumbo que seguir. Ojalá algún día la musa me quiera hablar de nuevo y guiar en los recónditos abismos del fanfic. Por mientras disfruten de la lectura._

— o —

 _El calor, el terrible calor la estaba matando. No podía con ese fuego en su interior que la estaba consumiendo lentamente. Su piel estaba completamente mojada, aunque, no era lo único. Podía sentir el dolor punzante entre sus piernas y el vacío inconmensurable en su interior._

 _Estaba acostada en su cama, en su cuarto, tapada con una ligera sabana que no podía seguir soportando por más tiempo. La alejó de su cuerpo quedándose expuesta. Se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa encima, estaba completamente desnuda. Su pecho se agitaba descontrolado a causa de la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida. Cerró sus ojos azules llevándose las manos a la cabeza entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello de color jengibre._

 _Solo tenía un deseo, sólo quería que una persona satisficiera ese fuego y aplacara el dolor de su cuerpo._

 _Se estremeció al sentir el tacto firme de unas manos sobre sus muslos, aunque no se atrevió a abrir lo ojos por miedo. Miedo a saber quién era esa persona._

 _Unos delicados y suaves dedos vagaban por sus piernas, sus caderas y jugaban con su vientre. Aquello era una tortura demencial. Pequeños quejidos salieron de su garganta y se mordió los labios cuando una extraña, rasposa, cálida y húmeda cosa se inmiscuyo en los bordes de su intimidad._

 _Un rayo cruzó su cuerpo cuando esa lengua extranjera encontró su botón y miles de descargas se abalanzaron contra ella haciéndola temblar y estremecerse como una hoja en una tormenta. Se cubrió la cara con sus manos negándose vehemente a abrir los ojos y descubrir al intruso._

 _Solo que su voluntad se doblegaba a cada pasada frenética de esa lengua que ahora no se limitaba a sólo lamer, pequeños chupetones enviaban espasmos por su columna y pronto se vio gimiendo a causa de todos ellos._

 _No lo soporto más, tenía que quitarla, tenía que alejarla. Con eso en mente retiró sus manos de su cara y las llevó hasta el extraño entre sus piernas. Solo que su cuerpo la traicionó. En lugar de apartarla, hundió sus dedos en el sedoso cabello presionando para tener mayor contacto de esa boca que la estaba volviendo loca._

 _Al fin abrió los ojos y vio una hermosa cabellera roja moviéndose entre sus muslos. No tenía que ser un genio para saber a quién pertenecía ese color de cabello. En realidad lo había sabido desde antes, era la única persona que había deseado estuviera allí entre sus piernas. Aunque no entendía porque era ella el objeto de su deseo._

 _Los finos y delgados dedos de la pelirroja sujetaban sus muslos y su cadera dejando marcas rojas sobre su piel sensible afirmando su agarre ante el embate de estas que se revolvían frenéticas con cada roce de su lengua acercándola al borde del abismo de la lujuria._

— _Ma… Maki… —_ gritó a la noche.

De despertó jadeante, trastornada por lo que acaba de… ¿Soñar?

"¿ _Acaso eso a sido un sueño? Era pasmosamente real."_

Su pecho subía y bajaba sin control y su cuerpo en general aún temblaba de excitación. No entendía que estaba pasando. Jamás había tenido una experiencia de ese tipo y mucho menos jamás pensó que sería con su compañera de grupo.

Se levantó de la cama como si esta estuviera maldita y se negó a entrar en ella de nuevo. Tenía pánico de que volviera a ocurrir ese sueño otra vez. Miró alrededor recelosa buscando en la oscuridad si había rastros de cierta pelirroja, tratando de convencerse que nada había sido real aunque así lo pareciera.

Comprobó su cuerpo y seguía teniendo su ropa de dormir, pero había una creciente incomodidad entre sus piernas. Las podía sentir pegajosas, húmedas y agitadas.

Sacudió sus pensamientos para espantar el fantasma de Maki de ellos y sin esperar más se fue directo a la ducha. Tenía que borrar cualquier indicio ficticio de ese maldito sueño.

Para su mala suerte, el desnudarse fue una cosa demasiado fastidiosa. No podía entrar a la ducha con la pijama puesta pero era muy lioso despojarse de sus prendas cuando aún estaba tan sensible al tacto.

Las gotas del agua caliente de la regadera tampoco ayudaron mucho a calmar su desazón. Podía sentir la hinchazón en sus pechos que dolían horriblemente anhelando atención y las pequeñas pringas de agua eran como agujas clavándose en su piel sin piedad.

Cambio la pulverización del agua de caliente a fría de súbito conteniendo el gritó que quería escapar de su garganta por el intempestivo cambio de temperatura. Después de unos minutos acostumbrándose al gélido tacto del agua por fin pudo sentir el deseo procedente de su sueño retroceder.

" _¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?"_

Preguntó a la nada y no obtuvo respuesta.

— o —

—¡Ho-no-ka! —una avergonzada Kotori intentaba despertar a su amiga que se había quedado dormida apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa de su butaca.

Al haber pasado una mala noche, se sentía tan cansada que sin darse cuenta cayó rendida casi a mitad de una clase. Por suerte el profesor no le tuvo atención y al finalizar su cátedra sólo salió del salón. De eso hacía unos cinco minutos.

—Kotori, ¿qué es lo que pasa? —su otra amiga de la infancia vio la repentina pesadumbre que la asolaba y pronto supo porque.

Tal vez no hubiera sido tan grave si solo Honoka hubiera estado roncando, pero no, se escuchaba claramente como ligeros quejidos salían de su boca. Umi se escandalizó por lo que oía poniéndose completamente roja de vergüenza por eso.

—¡Honoka! —la sacudió con violencia para que despertara de una buena vez y dejara de avergonzarse frente al resto de la clase.

Algunas de las compañeras a su lado se habían dado cuenta y soltaban disimulada risitas de lo cómico de la situación.

—¡Aahh! —de un brinco toda asustada se despertó Honoka por segunda vez en ese día.

Miró a su alrededor parpadeando rápidamente destanteada tratando de ubicar donde se encontraba. Durante unos segundos no supo dónde estaba pero al enfocar sus ojos azules sobre su amiga de la infancia pareció volver a la realidad.

—¿Qué fue todo eso Honoka? —Umi le veía con enojo, aunque en el fondo estaba preocupada por ese comportamiento extraño que estaba teniendo Honoka.

No es que como que no se hubiera dormido antes en clase, de hecho le pasaba más a menudo que a una persona normal, lo que no era normal es que hicieron esos ruidos que no pertenecían a un simple ronquido.

—Yo… —al darse cuenta y recordar lo que momentos antes estaba soñando, se ruborizó escandalosamente.

De nuevo había caído en un sueño vergonzoso sobre ella y Maki en el salón de clases con la chica besándola y tocándola de manera impropia encima de una de las mesas del aula.

—Umi-chan, Honoka-chan debe estar cansada —Kototi salió a su rescate al ver la incomodidad en su amiga—. ¿Pasaste mala noche? —se acercó poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Honoka que se echó hacia atrás temerosa.

—¿Volviste a resfriarte? —la regaño Umi al ver su reacción y la mirada de preocupación de Kotori.

—Estás ardiendo Honoka-chan —Honoka se rascó la nuca, quizás Kotori tenía razón, se sentía caliente pero no debido a un resfriado como suponía Umi, sólo que no podía decirles la causa.

¿Cómo iba a explicar que tenía fantasías de índole sexual con la niña de primer año? Definitivamente no podía, así que mejor no dijo nada.

—Debe ser que me dormí con el cabello húmedo anoche, nada grave —tanto Umi como Kotori no se creyeron la explicación tan pobre que estaba dando su amiga.

—Honoka —las dos niñas se miraron y luego vieron a Honoka con preocupación y está cortó el sermón que venía de labios de Umi.

—Estoy bien, enserio estoy bien —afirmó efusivamente para quitar la ansiedad de sus ojos—. Después de lo que pasó la última vez aprendí la lección, sólo pase una mala noche y es todo chicas.

—Confiamos en ti Honoka —Kotori le dio el voto de confianza y Umi asintió a sus palabras no muy convencida.

— o —

Desde esta mañana, Nishikino-san se había sentido extraña. Con una sensación de sensibilidad latente que le ponía la piel de gallina tan sólo con el toque del viento. Además de ese dolor palpitante entre sus piernas que resultaba muy engorroso y molesto. Siendo hija de médicos lo atribuyó a que probablemente se debía a que su ciclo se había adelantado, aunque no creía que eso fuera posible si aún estaba a mitad de mes. Tal vez más tarde se iría a hacer un chequeo si lo creía necesario, claro después de cumplir con sus obligaciones diarias.

Toda la mañana pasó con esa incomodidad que no le permitía estar tranquila. Sin contar que parecía ruborizarse con mayor facilidad que de costumbre y notar ciertos detalles que antes pasaba por alto. Esto no mejoró cuando llegó la hora de la práctica de las chicas de Mu's en la azotea. Tenía sus sentidos demasiado alterados, muy perceptibles a los cambios.

A la práctica sólo asistieron las chicas de primer y segundo año. Faltaban las niñas de tercer año, quienes le avisaron a Umi que llegarían más tarde.

Umi la había puesto a hacer estiramientos con Honoka e inexplicablemente se sintió nerviosa estando a su alrededor. Desde que llegarán a la azotea no le había apartado la vista casi ni para parpadear, se detenía más tiempo del debido en ciertas áreas de su anatomía. Algo tenía la chica de cabello jengibre que no podía apartar sus ojos amatista de ella. Lo atribuyó a su hipersensibilidad, pues el aroma de cítricos que desprendía la chica invadía su nariz robándole la concentración. Ni hablar de la suavidad que pudo percibir al tocar sus manos. Le estaba costando demasiado el poder aclarar su mente con ella a su lado.

Las posiciones para hacer los estiramientos no estaban ayudando de nada a calmar su creciente nerviosismo. El sudor se hizo presente en su piel y no era a causa del calor de la tarde o el ejercicio. Sintió de nuevo el tirón en su entrepierna y el latente dolor que se acumulaba en la zona junto con su sangre.

Los roces entre ellas se hicieron más frecuentes, aunque eran simples toques inocentes debido al trabajo de estiramiento, parecían dejar grandes repercusiones en su cuerpo. Tan enfocada estaba en sus sensaciones que al tomar ambas manos de Honoka por detrás para ayudarla a estirar la espalda, no la sostuvo con fuerza y al echarse hacia adelante, está se fue de bruces con Maki cayendo encima de ella.

—¡Ay! —se quejó Honoka aunque de inmediato se congeló en su sitio.

Maki estaba sobre Honoka apoyando todo su peso encima de ella, y eso no era lo peor, al intentar levantarse las manos rebeldes de Maki fueron a dar a la cintura de la otra chica reteniendola en el sitio, aunque no había necesidad de ello pues Honoka no se había movido para nada al sentir un inusual bulto que estaba pegando a su trasero, eso le causó pánico y se quedó quieta sin que su cuerpo le respondiera. Maki estaba restregandolo de forma insistente contra ella, casi como una molienda que estaba empezando a disfrutar muy a su pesar.

—¡Aaahh! —un gemido salió de la boca de Honoka y el resto de la chicas voltearon a verla pues no habían puesto mucha atención antes cuando se cayeron ya que estaban al fondo a sus espaldas.

Como un relámpago Maki se quitó de encima completamente roja de la cara, pidiendo disculpas a una Honoka que no terminaba de procesar lo que estaba pasando y solo vio a Maki yendo por su mochila poniéndola delante de ella para ocultar el creciente montículo en sus pantalones.

—Lo siento, yo… recordé que tengo un asunto pendiente y… me tengo que ir —sin decir nada más salió corriendo hacia la puerta sin parar.

—Espera… Nozomi quiere hablar con nosotros después de la práctica —dijo Umi a una puerta que se estaba cerrando, dudó que la joven la escuchara siquiera.

— o —

Maki corrió como ladrón sin detenerse hasta llegar a los baños de chicas de la escuela. Quería irse a su casa, pero no podía hacerlo en esas condiciones, tenía que deshacerse de eso primero.

Entró sin mirar al par de chicas que platicaban cerca de los lavabos y ellas no le pusieron atención tampoco. Cerró con seguro la puerta colgando su mochila de un gancho y sin esperar más se bajó los pantalones deportivos dejando a la vista aquel extraño forastero.

Sabía suficiente de anatomía para darse cuenta que aquello debía ser un error. No era posible. Una chica, ella era una chica, pero esto no correspondía a una. Grande, duro y bastante firme saludando al cielo orgulloso. Maki se mordió el labio cuando su mano derecha fue sobre él rodeando toda su circunferencia con sus dedos.

Era real.

¡Tenía un pene entre las manos! ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Era físicamente imposible para ella tener uno, hasta donde recordaba hacía unas horas aquello no estaba allí.

La imagen de Honoka vino a su mente y aquella cosa dio un tirón que la asustó soltandolo yéndose hacia atrás como si pudiera realmente alejarse de él.

Las otras estudiantes cesaron su charla preguntándole si estaba bien, a lo que sólo respondió un escueto sí. Ellas no le prestaron más atención regresando a lo suyo. Sus voces volvieron a llenar el silencio.

Dolía, dolía demasiado. Pulsaba de una forma endemoniada y no sabía qué hacer con él, o más bien sí sabía pero tenía miedo de hacerlo. No es como que nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, al menos no con esa forma. Se ruborizó. Armándose con valor volvió a tomarlo con su mano derecha y comenzó a masajear moviendo de arriba a abajo su mano. De alguna forma tenía que deshacerse de él.

El alivio fue momentáneo, aunque no satisfactorio del todo. Hacía falta algo, algo que vino de nuevo a ella en la forma de Honoka Kousaka.

Todos los detalles que había percibido antes durante los estiramientos previo a la práctica se volcaron sobre ella. El olor de la chica, su cabello jengibre ondeando al viento, los bellos contornos de su cuerpo, los bien dotados pechos, la sensación de su trasero frotándose contra su entrepierna.

Pequeñas gotas de precome comenzaron a escurrir de la cabeza del pene pintando sus dedos del viscoso líquido ayudando a que la fricción fuera más placentera. El recuerdo de su vergonzoso roce con Honoka fue el detonante para que el placer culposo se tornará satisfactorio. Se mordió el puño de su mano libre para acallar sus pujantes gemidos y no ser descubierta por las chicas que platicaban afuera.

Bombeo con más fuerza apretando y aflojando en un ritmo irregular según las descargas de gozo que estaba experimentando. Jamás había tenido tal placer, ni siquiera cuando en alguna ocasión intentó masturbarse pensando en Nico. En aquella ocasión lo había dejado por considerarlo demasiado vergonzoso. Solo que ahora parecía no tener reparos usando a Honoka como su fuente de inspiración.

Se imaginó cómo sería sentir esos suaves y rosados labios sobre los suyos y de inmediato, como si eso tuviera vida propia, pulso deseoso. Pensó cómo podrían esos labios darle alivio a su dolor punzante. Con su dedo pulgar jugó con el orificio donde se derramaba el espeso líquido blanco esparciendolo por toda la cabeza tratando de recrear la sensación de una lengua lamiendo cada parte de piel sensible.

El meneó de sus caderas se volvió frenético al fantasear que los hermosos labios rosas de Honoka rodeaban su espesor y su lengua la recorría de arriba a abajo. No pudo soportar más tiempo. La sola idea de que fuera su superior quien le estuviera dando tal deleite de esa manera la estaba llevando al punto final.

Dio un fuerte tirón apretando la base del pene, conteniendo su quejido con el puño en su boca mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y grandes y viscosos chorros de líquido salieron disparados sobre todo el lugar haciendo tremendo desastre. No podía detenerlos, sólo dejar que aquello se vaciará hasta que no quedara más en su interior.

Su respiración era irregular, con un ligero dolor en el pecho y un ardor jodidamente delicioso en su miembro. Poco a poco su pene pareció ir descendiendo dejando que pequeñas gotas siguieran derramandose, sólo que ya sin la fuerza suficiente para ir más allá.

Tomó papel de un extremo del baño y procedió rápidamente a limpiar todo ese líquido que amenazaba con manchar su ropa, aunque ya pequeñas pringas habían ido a dar a sus pies.

Como pudo limpió el desastre que había dejado. Estaba tan apenada por todo eso. Jamás había perdido el control de sus emociones de esa manera. Su conducta era reprobable, con qué cara podría ver otra vez a Honoka sin pensar en esto. Era una terrible persona.

Se subió el pantalón acomodando el flácido miembro que parecía ir disminuyendo de tamaño hasta recuperar su forma normal.

Volvía a ser una chica.

Exhaló con alivio, al menos eso parecía estar resuelto.

Tiró los papeles al excusado, tomó su mochila y salió.

El par de chicas la miraron con cara de asombro y se sonrojo salvajemente. Tal vez había hecho demasiado ruido después de todo. No dijeron nada y no les dió oportunidad de comentar cualquier cosa, pues salió del baño sin siquiera ir al lavabo.

No paró hasta llegar al siguiente fregadero y sólo allí se detuvo para limpiar sus manos. Dejó que el agua corriera bastante tiempo para quitar toda la suciedad que tenía encima. Seguía sintiéndose mal, ya no tanto físicamente, sino moralmente. Cerró la llave. Ni toda el agua que pudiera gastar la ayudaría a quitarle esa sensación de suciedad que sentía en ella.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—¡Kyaaaa! —pegó tremendo grito que Eli se tuvo que tapar los oídos.

—Lo siento por asustarte —se disculpó la chica de tercero—. Tenemos junta en el club, es necesario que estés presente —le dijo pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada más cuando ya la estaba arrastrando hacia el salón.

—Yo… tengo que irme tengo un asunto importante en casa —trato de zafarse pero Eli no se lo permitió.

—Lo lamento, pero eso tendrá que esperar, esto es urgente —al ver que no tenía escapatoria Maki dejó de luchar.

— o —


	3. La maldición de Nico

**Love Live!**

 _ **Dhe pawar pushun!**_

 _ **La maldición de Nico**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Tercer capítulo! ¡Yei! Hummm ¿qué les ha parecido hasta ahora? Espero que al menos cumpla el objetivo de entretener y hacerlas reír por un instante. Con eso me sentiría bien. Se que debería estar escribiendo el siguiente capítulo de la otra historia de Love Live, pero me he entretenido escribiendo un omegaverse sobre las chicas. Va a ser extraño, pues hasta ahorita no me he topado con ninguno de ese tipo por los rincones de Fanfiction o Ao3, aunque quizás no he buscado bien. Intentaré hacerlo un poco angst pero dudo que salga algo así, es un poco complicado escribir sobre ello. Incluso el smut que hago es basura. Aunque siendo mi basura, no me importa XP. Solo que, me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido. Simple bakanez mía._

— o —

Todas ya estaban reunidas en el salón del club cuando Eli llegó con Maki. La chica de primer año no se atrevió a alzar la mirada pero podía sentir un par de ojos azules sobre ella. Tenía la culpabilidad a flor de piel. ¿Qué le diría a Honoka? ¿Como podría mirarla de ahora en adelante?

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su mente y se limitó a entrar al cuarto en silencio como un condenado y se sentó sin hacer contacto visual con nadie. Se puso a jugar con un mechón rojo de su cabello para tener algo en qué entretenerse mientras el resto hablaba de eso tan urgente que no podía esperar más.

—

Honoka se había sonrojado al ver entrar a Maki al salón. La chica se había negado a verla, de hecho no parecía particularmente interesada en ver a nadie y se mantenía distante sólo girando un mechón de su pelo. No entendía qué es lo que había pasado. El porqué Maki se había frotado contra ella con… se puso aún más roja al recordar la sensación de aquella cosa rozando contra su trasero.

Debía admitir que muy en el fondo eso le había producido un placer culposo. Lo peor de todo es que quería más. Después de los sueños extraños y el toqueteo accidental, tenía los nervios destrozados y ciertas partes de su cuerpo bastante húmedas con ganas de ser el centro de atención.

Honoka podía decir que a Maki le pasaba algo parecido aunque actuaba como si nada fuera lo suficientemente interesante para que ella mirara al resto de sus amigas o se interesara en la plática.

—¿Honoka estás escuchando? —oyó que le llamaban y salió de su ensoñación. Eli la miraba.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué? ¿Qué dicen? —parpadeo varias veces tratando de comprender qué sucedía.

—Pon atención por favor —la reprendió Umi que estaba junto a ella con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación.

Su amiga estaba actuando raro desde esta mañana sin explicación aparente y aunque podía ser algo distraída en ocasiones esto iba más allá. Eli retomó la palabra y Umi volvió su atención a ella.

—Estamos todas completas ahora, Nozomi quería hablar con todas nosotras acerca de un problema que acaba de surgir —vio directo a Nico que sólo se encogió gruñona en su asiento.

— _Minas_ esto es un tema delicado que requiere la más extrema de las discreciones pues puede llegar a ser un tema tabú —comenzó Nozomi a hablar—. Como ustedes saben hay fuerzas en el universo que nos son desconocidas a la gran mayoría, sólo algunos pocos llegan a saber de ellas y a usarlas en su provecho y en provecho de quienes ellos quieran.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, solo Maki mantenía su vista en el techo, sin saber acerca de a qué se refería Nozomi. En un arrebato Nico pegó en la mesa e inició un alegato.

—Eso no son más que patrañas Nozomi, eso no existe, nadie aquí parece haber sido afectado —se quejó y Eli cruzó los brazos con evidente molestia.

—Creo que te equivocas —le contestó la rubia pero no dio más explicaciones.

—Como he dicho —retomó la palabra Nozomi—, hay fuerzas desconocidas que pueden ser manipuladas por unos pocos agraciados quienes deciden usarlo para el bien o el mal.

—Nozomi-chan —la interrumpió Umi—, ¿qué nos está queriendo decir? ¿A qué se refiere Nico-chan? —dijo nerviosa, pocas veces se podía ver el semblante serio de Nozomi y esta era una de esas contadas ocasiones.

La joven sacerdotisa suspiro antes de continuar. De debajo de la mesa sacó una maleta que colocó frente a todas. De dicha maleta comenzó a sacar pequeños frascos de colores exóticos, una tras otro, hasta finalizar con el conocido contenedor de agua que solían usar en sus prácticas.

La curiosidad de Rin la llevó a tomar uno de los frascos y antes de que Eli se lo quitara de las manos alcanzó a leer la etiqueta.

—¿Poción de atracción incontrolable? ¿Qué es eso ~nya? —preguntó confundida y eso puso nerviosas al resto.

Eli movió los frascos un poco atrás dejando solo el bote del agua en medio de la mesa.

—El día de ayer, Eli y Nico me acompañaron a realizar una tarea de limpieza en uno de los cuartos del viejo brujo del templo —eso ya lo sabían y sólo asistieron—. Sin embargo Nico ha querido jugar una broma y mezcló algunas de estas pociones en uno de los botes que usamos y este se perdió entre el resto.

—Creemos… no —se corrigió Eli—, más bien sabemos que una de ustedes bebió el contenido de ese bote —el asombro y la indignación aparecieron en los rostros de las niñas.

De inmediato Umi acusó a Nico de jugar con esas cosa y provocar problemas innecesarios entre las Mu's. Kotori se escandalizó pero trato de calmar a Umi, Hanayo y Rin parecieron las más confundidas de todas, sólo Honoka permaneció callada y Maki distante. Nozomi estudió la reacción de cada de ellas junto a Eli, percibiendo que algunos chi's estaban alterados.

—Es necesario que nos digan quién de ustedes se ha sentido rara, extraña, desde el día de ayer para que Nozomi pueda ayudarla a recuperarse —terminó de decir Eli.

Ninguna habló. Estaban sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué clase de síntomas debería tener la persona que está afectada por las pociones? —fue Umi quien se atrevió a hablar.

—Pueden variar —Nozomi le explicó—, no sé qué tanto mezcló Nico o en qué proporciones, pero los efectos de cada poción pueden variar de persona a persona y no se van a manifestar al mismo tiempo probablemente —eso no pareció tranquilizar a ninguna de ellas—. Lo importante es averiguar quién ha sido afectada y de acuerdo a los síntomas que presente buscar la mejor opción de cura.

—¿Esto se puede quitar? —esta vez fue Honoka la que habló y Eli vio cierto temor en sus ojos.

Maki dejó de jugar con su pelo y pareció interesarse en la respuesta prestando oído a la plática.

—Es lo que vamos a intentar —Nozomi se acercó a ella y tocó su frente, la chica estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—¿Desde cuando te has sentido mal Honoka-chan? —fue directa al grano y Honoka se estremeció al ver que Nozomi se había dado cuenta.

—Yo no… no… solo es una fiebre normal, nada del otro mundo —trato de justificarse pero los ojos severos de Nozomi no se tragaron ese cuento.

—Será mejor que nos dejen a solas —dijo sin apartar la mirada de Honoka.

—Si, si lo que sea —Nico se levantó de su asiento de mala gana y se dirigió al salón adjunto para esperar.

A pesar de querer aparentar indiferencia estaba tan nerviosa como el resto de las otras chicas. Al ver el rostro asustado de su líder se sintió mal por lo que había hecho. _"¿Y si de verdad esas cosas le hicieron daño?"_ Quiso alejar esos pensamientos pero no pudo hacerlo. Esto había sido su culpa después de todo.

Las otras niñas hicieron lo mismo que Nico, se levantaron de sus asientos, Umi y Kotori notoriamente más afectadas que el resto, y caminaron al otro salón. Maki dudo un poco entre irse o no, pero cuando se estaba levantando la mano de Eli la sujeto volviendola a sentar en su lugar. Rin y Hanayo vieron la acción y querían preguntar porque también Maki se quedaba, sólo que Eli las apresuró a salir cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

En el lugar sólo quedaron Nozomi, Eli, Honoka y Maki.

—¿Por qué tengo que quedarme también? —dijo cortante la niña de primer año.

—Necesito que expliques qué diablos fue eso que pasó en el baño de mujeres —Eli se aproximó a ella con los brazos cruzados y cara de enojo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? Yo no sé nada —se hizo la ofendida volviendo a jugar con su pelo pero era evidente su nerviosismo debido al rubor de sus mejillas y orejas.

Nozomi miró a Eli en busca de respuestas, pensó que ya tenían a la afectada que era Honoka, entonces ¿por qué Eli había retenido a Maki?

—¿En serio? —la rubia alzó una ceja y golpeó la mesa con la mano—. ¡Oh! Entonces esas chicas que oyeron toda tu gracia están locas —el pie de Maki empezó a moverse delatando su culpabilidad.

—No ha sido mi culpa —trato de excusarse—. Es culpa de la estúpida de Nico.

—¡Aahh! —gritó con sorpresa Honoka-chan tirando su silla en el salto que dió—. Yo tomé del bote de agua de Maki-chan.

Tanto Eli como Nozomi se quedaron viendo a las dos menores. Esto complicaba más las cosas. Podían lidiar con una, pero con dos personas embrujadas eso ya era demasiado.

—¿Ustedes compartieron el agua? —preguntó Nozomi recibiendo una afirmación de Honoka.

Se echó sobre su silla cayendo sin mucho encanto. Se le notaba abatida y Eli entorno la mirada con preocupación.

—¿Puedo irme a mi casa ahora? —Maki solicitó pero fue ignorada.

—¿Qué síntomas han tenido Maki-chan, Honoka-chan? —quiso saber Nozomi.

Ninguna se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que Eli rompió el silencio.

—Aparentemente Maki se ha masturbado en el sanitario de las chicas —dijo y la aludida se erizo al quedar expuesta por su superior.

Honoka se puso roja y miró de reojo a Maki que seguía evitando verla. Eli suspiró y fue hasta uno de los frascos y lo apartó. Nozomi vio la etiqueta, Futa en acción.

—¿Maki has tenido un cambio físico en tus genitales? —la chica se revolvió cruzando las piernas negándose a hablar—. ¡Maki-chan! —le pidió Nozomi pero siguió sin decir nada.

—¿A qué se refieren con eso? —preguntó Honoka no entendiendo de que hablaban.

—¿Has tenido algún cambio físico Honoka-chan? —ahora fue su turno de ser interrogada.

—No entiendo —dijo confundida.

—Ahmm, ¿si te ha crecido un pene? —Eli le preguntó perdiendo la paciencia, parecía que la vena de su sien estaba por estallarle.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡No! —exclamó airada y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que eso le había pasado a Maki y se cubrió la cara horrorizada al recordar aquel bulto firme contra su trasero— Maki-chan, tú… esa cosa era… —eso encendió las alarmas de las chicas de tercero.

—¿Que paso con ello? —Eli estaba alterada— ¿Que le hiciste a Honoka, Maki-chan? —se puso en modo sobreprotector sujetando con más fuerza de la necesaria el hombro de Maki para que la mirara a la cara.

—Yo no le hice nada —se defendió—. Ella… yo solo… no se que me pasó —dijo antes de romper a llorar—. Yo no quería… pero esta maldita cosa reaccionó cuando estuve cerca de… —le costó pronunciar su nombre así que sólo la señaló—, pero no pasó nada. Salí corriendo cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una erección de la nada y ya sabes lo que pasó después… —finalizó avergonzada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, habían alzado la voz más de lo normal y del otro lado de la puerta las chicas parecían inquietas. Kotori y Rin trataban de retener a Umi en su lugar pues a lo que alcanzaron a escuchar de lo que decían, Maki le había hecho algo sucio a Honoka y eso la sacó de sus casillas.

—A mi… —titubeo Honoka atrayendo la atención de nuevo—. Yo he tenido estos sueños extraños desde anoche —empezó a contar—, donde Maki-chan y yo… —no se atrevió a levantar la mirada, temblando al hablar—. Donde Maki-chan y yo… lo hacemos —pronunció al fin—. Es enfermo, no sé qué hacer —unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos—. No dejo de pensar en Maki-chan de esa forma.

Maki se ruborizó. El hecho de que el objeto de su deseo también la deseara de la misma manera la descolocó. No se sintió tan mal ahora que podía repartir la carga de sus hombros. Hasta ese instante Maki se atrevió a mirar a Honoka, se veía hermosa, jodidamente hermosa con sus mejillas rojas y sus labios temblorosos y de nuevo sintió un tirón en su entrepierna.

—¡Oh no! —se cubrió con su mochila el regazo.

Eli se dio cuenta y se la quitó de encima dejando a la vista la gran carpa que se había formado entre sus piernas. Honoka se quejó de un modo extraño, erizando los cabellos de la nuca de Maki y después de pelear su mochila volvió a cubrirse.

—Es obvio que están atraídas una por la otra —reflexionó Nozomi—. Debemos dejar que den solución a su problema entre ellas —sentenció la sacerdotisa y enseguida Eli se negó rotundamente.

—De eso nada Nozomi —arrugó la frente con disgusto—. No voy a permitir que Maki haga esas… esas cosas a Honoka —Nozomi la miró incrédula levantando una de sus cejas.

—¿Hacer qué? —respingó Maki— ¡Oh, espera! ¿Acaso ya ha sucedido antes? ¿A quién? —Eli se retrajo nerviosa acomodándose el moño de su uniforme sin que Nozomi le quitara la vista de encima.

—Eso fue diferente Nozomi —dijo poniéndose ligeramente colorada—, aquello fue consentido.

—¿Realmente? No recuerdo haber estado muy de acuerdo con eso Eli Kitsune —comentó Nozomi reprimiendo una risa por la reacción de Eli que se ruborizó aún más.

—¡Nozomi! —dijo con severidad.

—Eso es un doble estándar —alegó Maki, metiéndose a la conversación—. Si ya pasó antes entonces tienen la solución.

—Es más complicado que eso —la cortó Eli.

—En esta situación han sido ustedes dos las afectados por los efectos de la mezcla de las pociones —Nozomi retomó el asunto principal—. Tal vez debamos dejar que lleguen al final y esperar que eso sea suficiente para romper el embrujo.

—No, no definitivamente —se negó Eli de nuevo—. No tenemos garantías de que va a funcionar, podría no hacerlo y regresar —una genuina preocupación se instaló en su semblante.

Nozomi entendía a Eli, pero creía sinceramente que no podían hacer otra cosa. Dejarlas así podría causarles un daño mayor y quizás hasta mortal. Vio el estado de Honoka y la chica no parecía estar nada bien.

—¡Eli por favor! —hizo la seña para que mirara a la chica de segundo pero aún así Eli no quiso ceder—. Ellas tienen que hacerlo.

—¿Hacer qué? —insistió Maki y Eli se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación.

—Tener sexo, de acuerdo —gritó fuera de sus casillas—. Que ustedes dos… eso… por Dios Nozomi son unas niñas, no pueden —suplicó.

—¡Qué diablos! ¡Se… sexo! —Maki se pegó al estante de la pared sorprendida por la declaración.

Una parte de ella se negó, pero la otra, la otra se mostró deseosa empezando a bombardearla con imágenes de Honoka en posiciones indecorosas. Tenía que parar eso.

De repente se sintió mal, estaba mareada, sin darse cuenta dejó caer la mochila que sostenía para cubrirse y ella no pudo aguantar mucho más su propio peso, el piso se movió haciéndola caer también. Nozomi reaccionó a tiempo para detener su caída reteniendola en sus brazos.

—¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! —exclamó Nozomi a Eli quien fue a ayudarla para sentar a la chica en una silla.

No vieron como pero Honoka se había lanzado al lado de Maki abrazándola con fuerza aferrándose a ella sin dejar que ninguna de sus superiores la apartará. Maki se había desmayado.

—¡Elichi! —pidió Nozomi pero ella siguió negando—. No permitas que tu Kitsune tome el control, hay que dejarlas hacer esto.

—¡No! —dijo tajante.

—Será mejor que hablemos en privado —dejó que Honoka se hiciera cargo de Maki y ella fue por Eli jalandola hacia un lado.

Abrió la puerta tomando por sorpresa a las chicas que estaban en el salón adjunto y empujó a Eli hacia el interior del otro cuarto.

—Kotori, Hanayo por favor pueden vigilar a Maki y a Honoka —les pidió a las chicas que casi gritaron en respuesta.

Se hizo a un lado dejándolas pasar. Eli estaba rabiando y trato de regresar. Nozomi temió que pudiera perder el control de su Kitsune.

—¡Calmate Elichi o no habrá Tanuki la próxima luna! —la amenazó y eso pareció diluir su creciente enojo, aprovechando ese momento de titubeo cerró la puerta.

— o —


	4. El escape y la persecución

**Love Live!**

 _ **Dhe pawar pushun!**_

 _ **El escape y la persecución**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Aquí el cuarto episodio! Ah como que hoy ando deprimida, después de leer la continuación de esa historia HonoMaki en Ao3, algo así como una tenue luz en el sol, me he quedado triste. Es demasiado angst y yo soy muy slay of life (ni sé si lo escribí correcto). De hecho me he dado cuenta que en efecto soy muy de rebanada de la vida. Por más que intento escribir más profundo, ser más descritiva y escribir kilómetros y kilómetros de palabras para, por ejemplo, describir cómo se limpian los frijoles, simplemente seguiré escribiendo que los frijoles se limpian espulgandolos con los dedos, mientras otros escritores harán hasta la historia del frijol para su descripción. No sé si me explico. Tomando en cuenta eso, ahora que estoy escribiendo esa otra historia omegaverse y después de terminar esta, me golpeó esa realidad extraña. La rebanada de la vida, lo extraño y disparatado, mi TOD, y encontrar incluso la gracia en inspirarse oyendo regueton o música clásica sin distinción, dan como resultado la basura que escribo, pero como ya dije es mi basura y así me gusta._

 _Hace unos dias hice el test aquel de Love Live para ver a quien de Mu's te pareces, me salió Hanayo-chan. De todas las Mu's justo me tenia que tocar ella, que me cae tan mal (bueno no ella su seiyuu). Esperaba una Maki, pues tengo un caracter de mierda como el de ella, pero no, resulta que no soy tan mierda, tengo consideraciones con la gente a pesar de todo. A mi novia le tocó una Nozomi y ni esperanzas de pensar en una Eli, soy terca y testaruda pero no al nivel de Eli. Tengo la atención de Honoka. Waa tonterías. Solo tenía ánimo de hacer un monólogo._

 _En fin, tengo ánimo de hoy escribir un poco de TsubaHonk para la otra historia de Love que estoy publicando y ya subir la actualización. Claro si mis ocupaciones me lo permiten._

— o —

Kotori y Hanayo se miraron no entendían lo que pasaba. Honoka estaba abrazando a Maki con suma desesperación mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. No supieron qué hacer.

—Honoka-chan —Kotori trato de acercarse a Honoka pero esta no dejó que la apartaran de Maki.

—Creo que es mejor que las dejemos así —sugirió Kayo-chin—. Honoka-chan, ¿como está Maki-chan? —no obtuvo respuesta de la chica y la dejaron en paz, mientras no hicieran nada extraño estaba bien.

Honoka estaba tan ensimismada que no prestó atención a sus dos amigas. Con cuidado movió un mechón de cabello rojo de la cara de Maki y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente. Eso pareció hacer reaccionar a la chica que abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad.

—¿Honoka? —acunó su mejilla con su mano acariciando con su pulgar los lugares por donde sus lágrimas se habían derramado.

El dolor interno era insoportable, sin embargo el sentir la calidez de su aliento y el calor de su cuerpo parecían aliviar todos sus males. Llevó su mano a la nuca de Honoka y lentamente la fue atrayendo a ella. Sus labios se tocaron en un suave roce que envió miles de señales eléctricas a todo su cuerpo como si de una descarga se tratara. No podía seguir sin eso. No podía dejarla ir ahora. Era tan suave, tan dulce, tan endemoniadamente celestial.

Se separaron asombradas por lo que un simple toque les había provocado. Esa era la única solución a su dolor. Al diablo lo que Eli dijera, si se oponía o no, Maki sólo deseaba a Honoka y Honoka sólo deseaba a Maki.

—¡Chicas! —salió de su ensoñación viendo a Kotori sostener a Hanayo que se había desmayado de la impresión de verlas besándose, un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

Honoka se apeno con Kotori pero no se arrepentía de haber besado a Maki, por el contrario, quería seguir haciéndolo. Maki sostuvo su mano sin dejarla ir, tenía que hacer algo para que las dos salieran de allí y poder consumar su amor o lo que sea que estaban sintiendo.

—Kotori-chan por favor no digas nada —con cuidado Maki se levantó con un poco de dificultad y jaló más cerca a Honoka.

La chica dejo caer a Kayo-chin al ver el bulto entre las piernas de Maki y se llevó las manos a la boca para amortiguar un pequeño gritó, al darse cuenta de que estaba expuesta se escondió detrás de Honoka tratando de acomodar aquello para que no fuera tan visible. Su amiga de la infancia le pidió que guardara silencio y Kotori asintió sin quitarse las manos de la boca, la chica parecía a punto de llorar.

—Kotori-chan no digas nada por favor, tenemos que irnos ahora o no habrá otra oportunidad para que las dos podamos resolver esto —trato de explicarle Maki desde detrás de Honoka.

—Kotori-chan —los ojos azules de Honoka la miraron con súplica y la joven no pudo negarse a pesar de que tenía miedo, no entendía lo que pasaba pero si con eso podía ayudar a su amiga, ¿que podía hacer?

Viendo que era su oportunidad, Maki y Honoka salieron del aula corriendo a toda prisa por los pasillos. Maki apenas había podido tomar su mochila de donde tomó su celular y marcó rápidamente sin detener su paso ni soltar a Honoka.

—Saito-san, te veo de inmediato en la puerta de la entrada de la escuela, es urgente —le dijo a su chofer quien debía estar esperando al pie de la escuela como todas las tardes.

Lo fuera o no a usar, las indicaciones de su padre era que el chofer siempre debía estar disponible para cualquier emergencia que su hija llegara a tener. Mentalmente agradeció a su padre por eso.

—¡Maki-chan detente ahora! —escuchó la voz de Eli llamándola pero no se detuvo.

—¡Honoka! —esa era Umi—. Si le pones un dedo encima, Maki-chan, te voy a atravesar con una flecha —sin duda era una muy enojada Umi.

Llegaron a la puerta de entrada, sólo quedaban 150 metros más para llegar al portón y las estaban alcanzando. Maki sintió un jalón de su playera pero no fue suficiente para detenerla, al voltear atrás vio que Rin había tacleado a Umi y la retenía en el suelo. Sin embargo Eli seguía adelante.

Lograron llegar al coche donde el chofer se había estirado para abrir la puerta sin bajarse del auto con el motor encendido. Metió a Honoka y cuando estaba por entrar Eli la pesco del cuello de su playera jalandola hacia atrás, Honoka no la soltó a pesar del tirón. Para su buena suerte, en ese justo momento Nozomi apareció y girando el rostro de Eli la beso haciendo que soltara a la pelirroja que aprovechó la distracción para terminar de subir.

—¡Arranca! —le gritó a su chofer quien dio el acelerón aún con la puerta abierta.

Echó un último vistazo a las chicas viendo como Nozomi retenía a Eli con un beso que se había prolongado más de la cuenta. Después debía agradecerle a Nozomi su ayuda, así como a Rin.

Sus corazones latian como locos y sus respiraciones estaban agotadas por la tremenda carrera. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. Poco a poco fueron volviendo a la normalidad y el silencio se hizo un tanto incómodo.

" _¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"_ pensó Honoka, bueno, en realidad ya sabía que debían hacer. Solo que era demasiado escandaloso el pensar en eso.

Seguían teniendo las manos entrelazadas. Maki se ruborizó al darse cuenta y quiso alejarse pero Honoka apretó su agarre. Se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose unos segundos una en la otra. Ya estaban a bordo del tren, no podían echarse atrás.

—Saito-san, llevamos al Hotel Mandarín Oriental —le ordenó a su chofer que la miró unos instantes con incertidumbre pero acató su petición.

— o —


	5. Solo Maki, sólo Honoka

**Love Live!**

 _ **Dhe pawar pushun!**_

 _ **Sólo Maki, sólo Honoka**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Chan Chan Chan Chan! ¡Aquí llegó el quinto capítulo! Porque dicen que no hay quinto malo, sin albur, espero les guste. La verdad cada que escribo smut lo trato de hacer con la mejor intención de que salga bien, al menos decente y siempre quedó insatisfecha con el resultado. Mi meta es algún día poder escribir al menos diez mil palabras de puro smut duro y puro que les haga poner la piel de gallina a los lectores. Por lo pronto pues se hace el intento. Al menos mi novia lo aprobó aunque pensó que estaba un poco salvaje, Maki es una loquilla._

 _Se me olvidó mencionar que el hotel que nombre, si existe, y está en Japón. Muy bonito el hotel, ojalá algún día pueda ir de vacaciones._

 _¿Que más? Hummm, pues estoy aún ideando un pequeño shot sobre NozoEli y cómo se inició todo su desmadre. Espero poder tener tiempo el fin de semana y poder escribirlo. Primero tengo que sacar otros pendientes antes de ponerme a ello, y quien sabe tal vez no sea el único, me gusta el KotoUmi y no sé, tal vez sea divertido._

— o —

Llegaron hasta el hotel sin ningún otro contratiempo. Los últimos rayos del sol se estaban extinguiendo cuando descendieron del auto. Maki le había solicitado al chofer que no revelará su ubicación y que si sus padres preguntaban por ella dijera que estaba en casa de una compañera. Además de que lo llamaría de nuevo cuando fuera necesario, por ahora podía descansar.

Sus padres estaban de viaje así que no tenía ningún problema en ausentarse de casa, como le explicó a Honoka cuando entraron al lobby. La joven Kousaka quedó asombrada por lo extremadamente lujoso del hotel. En su vida había estado en un lugar así antes. Los pisos eran tan relucientes que podía ver su propio reflejo en ellos, las luces cálidas le daban un aspecto refinado y elegante al sitio, hasta el aire parecía de mejor calidad. Los empleados lucían impecables uniformes y hacían grandes reverencias a los clientes que pasaban a su lado.

Maki soltó la mano de Honoka un momento mientras hablaba con la recepcionista. Era una mujer muy hermosa de una gran y radiante sonrisa que parecía muy interesada en la chica. Honoka se sintió un poco celosa así que corrió a colgarse del brazo de Maki, en una acción que estuvo por demás extraña para ella.

Observó en silencio todo el proceso sin dejar ir a Maki otra vez. Cuando estuvo terminado, la recepcionista le entregó una tarjeta al botones quien les guió hasta el piso donde se hospedarian. Subieron al elevador de cristal y Honoka pudo ver las luces de la ciudad en todo su apogeo.

—¡Wow! ¡Qué hermoso Maki-chan! —dijo emocionada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Por unos segundos volvió a ser la chica energética que era normalmente. Se sentía tan distante de sí mismo, el encantamiento había cambiado su comportamiento en tan sólo unas horas. Anhelaba que pronto eso llegará a su fin y retomara su vida normal.

Sólo había un detalle, para que eso sucediera debía acostarse con Maki y de ese modo acabar con la extraña obsesión que había adquirido por la pelirroja. Dio un paso al frente casi pegando su cabeza al cristal del elevador soltando la mano de su compañera. Se llevó un dedo a la boca recordando la sensación de los labios de Maki. Había sido un pequeño beso, pero fue lo suficiente para apaciguar su fiebre por un par de horas. Tenía miedo de que volviera a ella con más fuerza y en cierto modo le aterraba y le atraía la idea de entregarse por completo a la otra chica.

No tenía ningún tipo de experiencia, jamás había besado a nadie o pensado siquiera en alguna persona de esa manera. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en la forma en que Maki podía besarla, podía tocarla, los ruidos que podría hacer mientras lo hacían, la forma en que se vería su cuerpo o se sentiría su piel contra la suya. Tembló ligeramente ante estos pensamientos.

El timbre del elevador sonó anunciando la llegada a su destino. Maki tocó su hombro para regresar la a la realidad y salieron del elevador. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta una puerta que el botones abrió para ellas. Entregó la tarjeta a Maki y las dos entraron en el cuarto.

—¡Esto es increíble! —dijo fascinada al ver la vista desde el gran ventanal de la espaciosa habitación.

El sitio era hermoso, tenía una sala fabulosa con asientos en piel negra y detalles metálicos de estilo minimalista, una alfombra negra sobre el suelo de madera en tono naranja, las luces estratégicamente colocadas para dar la sensación de comodidad y elegancia propia de un sitio caro. Había un comedor y una barra tipo desayunador. Una gran pantalla con una bella chimenea falsa debajo. Había dos puertas en los extremos, que ya averiguaria después iban a dar a sendas habitaciones. Un gran y preciosos candelabro colgaba de enmedio de la sala iluminando el sitio.

Honoka estaba extasiada con todo ese lujo desbordante. Temía que aquello fuera un sueño. Una pequeña risa la sacó de su ensoñación y volteó a mirar al origen de ese sonido.

—Lo siento Maki-chan —se disculpó y de pronto se sintió un poco boba. A veces olvidaba que ese tipo de cosas eran normales en la vida de la otra chica.

—Me resulta hermoso ver tu reacción —dijo sin ningún tipo de malicia—. Es bueno saber que sigues siendo la Honoka que conozco desde siempre. Aquella que es capaz de admirarse de todas las cosas a su alrededor y ver lo que a simple vista a los demás se nos pasa por alto.

Honoka se sonrojo con las palabras de Maki y en respuesta le regaló una gran sonrisa que pintó el rubor de la chica. Se miraron así unos minutos, las dos sin saber que hacer a continuación. Estaban solas al fin, pero resultaba un tanto incómodo dar el primer paso sabiendo a donde debían terminar.

—Si quieres tomar una ducha puedes hacerlo, llamaré a recepción para solicitar la cena y un cambio de ropa —rompió el silencio, Maki como siempre fue más práctica que ella en esas cosas.

—Uhumm _hai_ , tomaré un baño, ¿tú harás lo mismo? —preguntó un poco nerviosa, ¿qué era lo correcto? ¿Debían compartir el baño o iría una primero y luego la otra?

—Si, después de que haga algunos arreglos, tú puedes usar el cuarto de la izquierda y yo tomaré el de la derecha —Honoka se sintió un poco decepcionada pero no quería admitir que en el fondo hubiera deseado que las dos compartieran un momento íntimo en la ducha.

Antes de que su rostro se volviera rojo por ese sucio pensamiento, se dio la vuelta y se metió a toda prisa en el cuarto. Maki sólo la vio marcharse contemplando el vaivén de sus caderas y las enormes ganas que tenía de sujetarla contra ella.

Ambas suspiraron a cada lado de la puerta.

Honoka se tomó su tiempo. Demoró en desnudarse y en regular la temperatura del agua, en realidad no entendió muy bien el mecanismo para que la regadera sirviera el agua a una temperatura agradable, pero después de mucho intentar logro hacerlo funcionar. La caída del agua sobre su cuerpo la relajo bastante. Las esencias y cremas de alto nivel que estaban en el lavabo perfumaron su piel y se tomó su tiempo para prepararse por completo. Estaba siendo un tanto vanidosa, admitió, pero en parte era por su nerviosismo de saber que pronto tendría su primera vez y si era como los sueños que había tenido hasta ahora… sólo deseaba que fuera sumamente placentero.

Eso no sabía si era obra de su embrujo o de si misma.

Asomo la cabeza por la puerta del baño y vio un hermoso vestido sobre la cama, así como un juego de ropa interior lista para ella. Maki se había encargado de su ropa. Se vistió y perfumó con las fragancias que tenía en el tocador. Eligió entre todas las que estaban allí escogiendo una que tenía esencia de cítricos, ese le encantaba a ella.

Se vio al espejo antes de salir del cuarto, el vestido era lindo, de color rojo, con un cuello de marinero en negro y líneas amarillas presentes también en el borde de la falda. Un cinturón negro adornaba su cintura resaltando sus bellas formas. Su cabello iba anudado con un listón en el mismo color que el vestido y unas largas botas casi hasta la rodilla. La falda terminaba un poco arriba de eso. Podía decir que si se lo proponía podría hacer que Maki la encontrará encantadora.

Salió del cuarto yendo hasta el comedor donde una elegante y fina cena estaba servida. Una botella de vino estaba descansando en una cubeta con hielo, ya estaba destapada y Maki se encontraba sirviendo un par de copas. No había bebido antes, los dulces con licor dudaba que contarán como una experiencia real con el alcohol.

Se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de la otra chica y los ojos amatista de Maki se posaron en ella. Para su satisfacción, pudo ver cómo sus pupilas se dilataban delatando que le gustaba lo que veía.

Maki por su lado lucía un vestido púrpura, de estilo como una camisa larga que se abotonaba al frente, con los brazos descubiertos y una fina mascada de un púrpura más tenue que el vestido. Parecía sencillo, pero Maki lo hacía lucir tan elegante y hermoso. Como una modelo de pasarela.

Le ofreció una de las copas y Honoka la tomó sintiendo el frío cristal y sonriendo ante las burbujas que estallan en el líquido.

—No soy una persona de beber —hizo la observación y Maki asintió.

—Yo tampoco, pero… parece que este tipo de cosas son las normales en una cita —se sonrojo al decir esa palabra—. Digo, estoy tratando de que esto sea lo más romántico posible y no sólo una burda transacción para salir del problema —hablo ansiosa y dio un trago de la bebida acabándosela por completo.

Honoka la quiso imitar, sin embargo el gusto seco de la bebida y las burbujas la hicieron toser un poco. No sabía mal, pero tampoco sabía bien, dudaba que este se convirtiera en su vino favorito. Dio otro sorbo y siguió sin encontrarle el gusto y mejor optó por dejarlo, aunque ya casi había vaciado la copa. Maki le ofreció más pero declinó la propuesta.

Maki dejó a un lado su copa y la invitó a tomar lugar a la mesa. La comida se veía apetitosa, un increíble plato de alta cocina, y olía bastante bien. Tomó sus palillos y se llevó un bocado a la boca.

—¡Esto sabe a la gloria! —exclamó poniendo una gran cara de felicidad que hizo que Maki se sintiera satisfecha.

Hablaron de vanalidades, sobre la próxima presentación de Mu's, sobre las clases, incluso sobre el clima. Honoka se sintió efervescente como las burbujas del vino, quizás ellas tenían la culpa, pues sin duda la estaban haciendo hablar más de lo normal, aunque no sólo a ella. Maki parecía más abierta a la charla y eso relajo mucho el ambiente entre las dos, poniéndolo casi como natural estar una junto a la otra.

—Espero te guste el postre —se levantó yendo hasta la barra del desayunador y trajo un gran plato lleno de grandes y jugosas fresas rojas que puso delante de Honoka—. Se que te encantan las fresas —dijo satisfecha al ver el rostro de asombro de la chica, sentó a un lado de ella para estar más cerca.

—¡Oh por Dios Maki-chan! ¡Son mis favoritas! —tomó una dándole una gran mordida dejando que el dulce sabor invadiera sus papilas gustativas, Maki se deleitó admirando esa gran capacidad que tenía para celebrar casi cualquier cosa—. ¡Están deliciosas! —en un gesto inocente ofreció el resto de la fresa a Maki que se ruborizó con el gesto.

Aceptó el convite y se acercó para tomar la fresa con su mano pero Honoka la retiró frunciendo el ceño haciendo la seña de que no se la daría si no la tomaba con la boca. Ambas estaban rojas por el extraño atrevimiento. Al principio Maki se tensó pero al ver la cálida sonrisa de Honoka pudo relajar su cuerpo. Maki se inclinó hacia adelante y abrió sus labios, Honoka puso la fresa en ellos rozando levemente sus suaves labios con la yema de sus dedos. Sus corazones latian descontroladamente.

La sensación pareció hacer resurgir el deseo en las dos. Honoka pudo sentir una cierta humedad empezar a formarse en su intimidad y se mordió los labios, queriendo ellos ser ahora los que tocarán esos suaves y apetitosos labios con sabor a fresa. Maki por su parte estaba luchando con la necesidad de mandar todo a la basura y simplemente tomar a Honoka sobre la mesa sin ningún reparo. De pronto sintió que algo entre sus piernas estaba creciendo, no podía creer lo fácil que resultaba excitarse tan sólo con un roce de los dedos de Honoka.

Maki agarró ansiosa otra fresa del plato y se la ofreció a Honoka en busca de repetir la sensación pero siendo ella ahora la que tocará sus labios por culpa de un error premeditado, la chica le dio una mordida demorando más de la cuenta alterando todavía más los nervios de Maki. Con rapidez se llevó el resto de la fresa a la boca y no pudo resistir más, quería a Honoka ya. Hizo su movimiento hacia adelante venciendo el espacio entre las dos y probó el sabor dulce directo de los labios de Honoka que ya la esperaba con ansias.

Con fuerza Honoka atrajo a Maki de su mascada hundiendo sus dedos en su cabello rojo aprisionandola contra su boca. El delicioso y delicado sabor dulce era tan intoxicante o tal vez lo eran los besos de Maki-chan y no las fresas en sí. Pronto sus lenguas estaban explorando cada rincón buscando hacerse de cada parte, apoderarse del gusto de la otra y hacerlo solo suyo. La temperatura del cuarto parecía haber subido algunos grados o quizás sólo era ella la que se había puesto caliente por culpa de Honoka

En su desesperación la copa de Honoka que estaba sobre la mesa rodó sin caer al suelo. La misma mesa tembló cuando Maki busco levantarse y llevarse a Honoka de allí y sólo trastabilló al golpear el pie que sostenía la mesa. Pero ni el desorden y el ruido de la cristalería la hicieron apartarse de ese dulce néctar que emanaba de los labios de su reciente obsesión. Era un maldito sabor adictivo que la estaba perdiendo. En su mente sólo había Honoka, los gemidos de la chica, la urgencia de sus manos y el deseo en sus labios.

Se apartaron apenas lo suficiente para que Honoka pudiera pronunciar un afectado "habitación", y entre besos y pasos en falso se dirigieron hacia allá. Las dos estaban dispuestas dejando atrás cualquier reparo o vergüenza, ansiando estar la una con la otra de un modo más íntimo, más placentero. A Honoka no le importaba que la niña fuera su _kohai_ o su compañera de Mu's, lo que le importaba era todo lo que la estaba haciendo sentir. El como sus besos podían ser tan ardientes y encenderla tanto que se derretía entre sus brazos.

Maki la guió hasta su habitación, luchando para deshacerse del pesado cinturón negro que rodeaba la cintura de Honoka. Apenas podía coordinar y esa maldita cosa no parecía querer cooperar con ella, hasta que al fin cedió y pudo deshacerse de él. Sus manos estaban deseosas de sentir a la otra chica y no mostraba timidez a la hora de tocar. Honoka gimió en cada frenético toque poniendo la piel de gallina a Maki que empezaba a adorar ese hermoso sonido chocando contra su boca mientras se besaban sin parar. Honoka se estremeció cuando sus manos apretaron su cadera mientras la boca de Maki se apoderaba de su cuello repartiendo besos y arrastrando dientes. Era un delirio de sensaciones.

Pero Honoka no se quedaba atrás, la mascada púrpura había caído al suelo antes de que entrarán en la habitación y con desesperación buscaba separar los botones de su vestido camisa. Gruñó molesta al no poder quitarlos, le resultaba casi imposible si Maki le robaba la atención con sus delirantes caricias que no le permitían coordinar sus sentidos. Cansada de intentarlo decidió ser más audaz, después de todo ella era Honoka y unos botones tontos no la iban a detener, así que usando su fuerza arrancó los rebeldes botones que se negaban a dejar libre el preciado tesoro que estaban cubriendo.

La acción pareció encender el fuego de Maki que se separó un poco y dejó caer a Honoka en el borde de la cama. Ya habían llegado hasta allí. La mitad del pecho de Maki asomaba por debajo del par de botones que habían cedido y la línea de la clavícula había sido expuesta. Los ojos azules la miraron con hambre y la atrajeron hacia ella.

Las manos de Maki viajaron por sus muslos tocando la tersa piel de sus piernas subiendo la falda para dejar a su vista el panty que llevaba Honoka. Sus pupilas se dilataron y como pudo despojo a la chica de su vestido y el de ella también.

Se quedaron solo en ropa interior.

Honoka se abrazo de Maki y esta pudo sentir una presión sobre su vientre, casi se había olvidado de aquel pequeño detalle. Cambiaron posiciones, echando a Maki de espaldas a la cama y ella a arcadas encima.

Contempló unos segundos al extraño aquel que se erigía entre las dos. Era tan grande, aunque nunca había visto uno antes, sintió curiosidad de saber que se sentía tocarlo o incluso probarlo. Pudo ver unas ligeras venas que saltaban alrededor y la cabeza que asomaba como el sombrero de un hongo.

—¡Honoka! —escuchó la trémula voz de Maki y salió de su ensimismamiento.

Retiró la panty que estaba usando Maki, aunque realmente no estaba siendo de mucha utilidad con aquel trozo de carne, y lo dejó libre.

Se llevó un mechón tras la oreja y bajó su cara hasta posar sus labios sobre la punta tomándolo con una de sus manos.

—¡Oh por Dios Honoka! ¡Eso Se siente bien! —se agitó cuando la chica comenzó a chupar su miembro.

Su fantasía de la tarde en su pequeño desastre del baño de mujeres no se comparaba en nada a la sensación real de la boca de Honoka sobre ella. Sus jadeos se hicieron más sonoros en cada pasada de su lengua y cada bombeo de su mano.

—¡Si sigues así no voy a poder aguantar mucho! —Maki sintió que estaba por venirse.

El pensar en acabar en los labios de la chica de segundo año hizo saltar su pene que liberó unos pequeños chorros de precome que Honoka encontró de un sabor extraño, pero eso no evitó que siguiera en su labor. Era un líquido caliente y viscoso que salía sin mucho control entre los espasmos de las caderas de Maki. Apuro el movimiento haciendo que los chorros salieran más abundantes. Volvió a hundir el miembro en su boca tratando de ir hasta el tope. Sintió las manos de Maki en su cabeza empujándola para que no se quitara mientras sus caderas se movían frenéticas. El líquido golpeaba su garganta y se vio obligada a beberlo todo por completo.

—¡Me vengo! ¡Honoka! —detuvo de súbito su vaivén, permitiendo a su pene liberar todo el resto de su contenido junto a un grito silencioso por el placer recibido.

Soltó su agarre del cabello jengibre. La chica volvió a respirar y degusto el fuerte sabor de la venida de Maki que estaba esparcido por sus labios y en el interior de su boca. Repartió algunos besos más en toda la longitud del falo que parecía no disminuir su tamaño a pesar de todo lo que se había vaciado. Esta había sido una experiencia nueva que le había gustado a Maki quien tenía su frente cubierta de sudor y algunos mechones de cabello húmedo a causa del esfuerzo, solo que ahora quería probar eso también.

A pesar de su desfogue, eso no pareció ser suficiente para Maki. Necesitaba más. Quería sentir lo que era que su pene fuera tomado por la otra chica. Quería, no, deseaba poseer a Honoka.

Se incorporó abrazando a la joven apoderándose de sus hermosos senos y llevando a la boca uno de esos rosados y muy duros pezones. Los chupó con prestesza haciendo que los gemidos salieran de la garganta de Honoka. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda bajando hasta sus nalgas que apachurró probando la firmeza del músculo. Repartió sus besos entre sus pechos poniendo atención a cada uno de ellos.

—¿Quiero que seas mía Honoka-chan? —dijo con una voz grave llena de deseo.

—Hazme tuya —fue la contestación de Honoka que se pegó más a su cuerpo sintiendo una ligera presión en su vientre.

La echó atrás de nuevo y buscó la manera de acomodarse para que aquel miembro pudiera ubicarse en su entrada. Por un segundo tuvo miedo de que aquello no entrará o de que fuera demasiado doloroso. Había oído historias de que la primera vez podía llegar a ser en extremo dolorosa. Sintiendo su temor Maki la detuvo.

—Si no estás segura podemos parar —trato de darle la opción de retirarse ahora que aún mantenía intacta su virginidad sin que por ello pudiera sentirse mal.

—No, yo quiero esto tanto como tú —acomodo su cadera y poco a poco fue descendiendo.

Un pequeño grito de dolor escapó de sus labios al sentir el grosor desgarrar su vagina pero no se detuvo. Maki sostuvo sus caderas mientras se iba acostumbrando a su pene. Estaba tan apretada y presionaba de una forma deliciosa todo su contorno que se sentía como en el cielo.

La incomodidad inicial fue cediendo conforme se fue acostumbrando al grosor. Cuando se sintió en confianza comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo. Cada ir y venir producían un placer que apaciguaban el agonizante vacío que sentía en su interior. Iba más profundo cada vez en cada movimiento. Los gemidos de Maki la excitaban haciendo que la fricción disminuyera gracias a la lubricación natural de sus paredes internas.

Maki comenzó a moverse también debajo de ella, empujando con fuerza hasta enterrar toda su longitud en el interior de Honoka. Los espasmos de su vagina eran tan malditamente ricos que temía ser un caso perdido de eyaculador precoz.

—¡Maki! ¡Más rápido! —le pidió y la joven Nishikino aceleró el empuje—. Necesito más.

Maki movió una de sus manos que descansaban en la cadera de Honoka hasta la entrepierna de esta y comenzó a jugar con su clítoris trazando pequeños círculos alrededor que fueron recompensados con mucha más sonoridad de parte de su líder. Si la chica de por sí era bastante energética y ruidosa al bailar, fácilmente ahora podía decir que conocía un sitio donde podía superar esos límites.

—¡Maki! ¡Maki! ¡Por favor no pares! —la chica disminuyó su ritmo dando más espacio entre ida y venida haciéndolas más largas y profundas cuando entraba.

Aunque al principio el cambio pareció no gustarle, la verdad era que cada vez que el pene de Maki salía y entraba lentamente producía más sensaciones de placer que la tenían a nada de alcanzar la cima. Sus paredes internas se contrajeron tratando de mantener aquel grosor dentro de ella y Maki sintió que Honoka estaba por llegar. Dio una última estocada quedándose en lo profundo mientras las contracciones pulsaban de forma enloquecedora alrededor de su miembro.

—¡Aaahh! ¡Maki, si me vengo! ¡Me vengo! —al fin llegó su resolución de forma violenta derramandose sobre el cuerpo de Maki.

Cayó cansada encima de la chica que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, con cuidado la colocó a un lado mientras salía de ella. Honoka parecía satisfecha pero Maki aún tenía que resolver su venida, había aguantado lo suficiente para recompensar a su compañera y era su turno de tener un orgasmo. Honoka la retuvo envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura empujándola hacia ella.

Maki se posicionó encima introduciendo de nuevo toda su longitud entre sus aterciopeladas paredes y volvió a establecer una rutina de ir y venir. Honoka repartía besos por el rostro de Maki recorriendo sus mejillas hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja con el que jugó un poco mordiendolo con sus dientes. Eso pareció gustarle pues sus caderas fueron más rápido chocando contra ella.

—¡Oh si! ¡Tomame Maki! —le susurro al oído prendiendo más a la menor que hundió su cara en su cuello clavando sus dientes en la suave piel.

El poder de la mordida le causó cierto dolor, pero eso pareció gustarle a Maki que jadeaba fuertemente recargando su peso por completo mientras sus manos apretaban sus caderas. Sin embargo se detuvo de golpe saliéndose de nuevo de Honoka que estaba construyendo un nuevo orgasmo y se vio interrumpida por la abrupta pérdida.

Honoka protestó, sólo que Maki no le hizo caso y con una fuerza casi animal la puso boca abajo. Desde esta nueva posición, el trasero de Honoka quedaba expuesto a los deseos de Maki. Tanto había demorado desde esa mañana queriendo tenerla de esa forma. Tomó su cintura y sin mucho preámbulo hundió su carne en las entrañas de Honoka que chilló del dolor de lo bestial que fue su movimiento.

—No seas demasiado salvaje —se quejó sólo que no le hicieron caso.

Las embestidas de Maki se hicieron mucho más violentas y a pesar de lo rudo de su trato, algo en el interior de Honoka empezó a tomarle el gusto.

—Estas tan estrecha —dijo y añadió con inusual tono agresivo—, te voy a dar la cogida de tu vida que no vas a querer estar con nadie más que yo.

Sujeto su cabello yendo más y más profundo con demasiada fuerza. Honoka pensó que la iba a partir en dos. Ese lado egoísta de Maki era algo normal en ella, pero sentirla siendo así buscando satisfacer sólo su placer usándola a ella para eso, la excito demasiado. Esto era algo que sólo Maki podía hacer.

Honoka se movió también buscando acaparar lo más que pudiera de toda la extensión del pene de Maki. La chica tembló y toda su eyaculación fue liberada en el interior de Honoka. Los chorros calientes la llenaron y sentir los latidos de cada tirón que daba ese intruso en su interior la hicieron tener un nuevo orgasmo. Su vagina se estrechó buscando extraer hasta la última gota del líquido y cada golpecito de la cabeza del falo de Maki rozó su rugosidad sensible enviando oleadas de gozoso placer por todo su cuerpo.

Las dos cayeron exhaustas una sobre la otra, jadeantes y plenas. Maki repartió besos por la espalda de Honoka que se estremeció con el tacto de sus labios. Estuvieron así sólo dándose caricias dulces mientras recuperaban el aliento de nuevo. La noche aún era joven y ellas sin duda querían volver a repetir la faena muchas veces más.

— o —


	6. G'mornig

**Love Live!**

 _ **Dhe pawar pushun!**_

 _ **G'mornig**_

Disclaimer: _Love Live! Pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works junto con Sunrise._

NdelA _: ¡Ahh aquí está el último! Hummm, la verdad estoy un poco deprimida. Tenía más expectativas con esta historia, pero no siempre resulta como uno lo espera. Cosas de la vida. Aún así sigo pensando en hacer un par más de fics derivados de este en shots. Solo que será más adelante._

 _Respondiendo a la cuestión de que el capítulo anterior quedó un poco agresivo, hablando con mi novia hablamos de la cuestión. Mi punto es que dado que esto es un embrujo, no hay amor en él, sólo es sexo. Maki trato de hacerlo un poco más llevadero pero al final sólo se trataba de eso. Quien sabe, quizás después pudiera enamorarse, de momento no lo creo. Honoka por otro lado, quizás si se enamoré pues es su naturaleza. No sé. Es un tema que me gustaría explorar en uno de los shots que planeó escribir._

 _Sin más por el momento. Ojalá hayan disfrutado el fic y no se les haya hecho demasiado malo. Entiendo que mi smut es basura y la escritura común, pero seguiré intentándolo hasta alcanzar mi primer meta de hacer al menos cinco mil palabras de puro y duro smut del bueno. ¡Figto dayo! Por eso voy a practicar escribiendo el omegaverse que tengo en mente. Espero poder comenzar a publicarlo pronto, sean buenos con él._

— o —

Era quizá mediodía cuando se despertó. Sentía adolorido el cuerpo, como en aquellos primeros días en que había comenzado a entrenar para ser una school idol de Mu's. Solo que este dolor era diferente. Era una molestia más agradable, sobre todo en ciertos lugares que habían sido usados de forma excesiva y por demás satisfactoria.

Se retiró la sábana de encima dándose cuenta de su desnudez. Todo parecía haber regresado a la normalidad con su cuerpo. Exhaló aliviada por eso, aunque lo había disfrutado mucho sería extraño andar con esa cosa entre las piernas todo el tiempo.

Miró a su costado para darse cuenta que Honoka yacía junto a ella boca abajo durmiendo plácidamente. Pequeños ronquidos salían de su boca. Se sonrojo al recordar todo el aluvión de cosas indecentes que habían estado haciendo anoche.

" _¡Oh demonios! Me acosté con Honoka-chan."_

Trato de levantarse de la cama con cuidado de no hacer algún movimiento brusco y despertar a la niña que dormía sin darse cuenta de nada. Honoka ni siquiera se inmutó. Maki respiró tranquila cuando se vio libre de las garras de la cama. Fue hasta el tocador para tomar su celular y apretando el botón de encendido lo prendió.

El dia anterior lo había apagado pues no deseaba recibir las constantes llamadas de cualquiera de las chicas de Mu's. Se dio la vuelta y contempló a Honoka sobre la cama. Era una estampa por demás hermosa. El cabello caía suelto y rebelde por sus hombros de forma desordenada. La sábana apenas le cubría la mitad de la redondez de su trasero en donde Maki pudo ver algunas marcas rojas que habían sido obra suya, además de las otras que surcaban su espalda y hombros.

Una vez que encendió su celular no pudo resistirse a poner la cámara y tomar una foto de la chica desnuda sobre la cama. Esta foto sería para su propio deleite para recordar más adelante todo lo sucedido esa noche.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar mientras una a una las notificaciones empezaron a caer. Tenía muchas llamadas perdidas, en diferentes horas. Hanayo, Rin, Kotori, Umi, Eli, Nozomi e incluso una llamada de Nico. _"Esa idiota, sino fuera por su culpa nada de esto habría pasado."_

Borró las notificaciones de llamadas, pero no era lo único que tenía. También había mensajes de texto.

"Maki-chan por favor cuida mucho a Honoka-chan." —Hanayo.

"Bien hecho campeona, te vas a tirar a la líder, eres mi idol." —Rin.

"Guarde las cosas de Honoka, llame a sus padres para decirles que estaría conmigo para que no se preocuparan. Por favor cuida a Honoka-chan." —Kotori.

"Maki-chan, como te atrevas a tocar a Honoka te estaré esperando con mi arco para matarte." —Umi.

"Más vale que regreses a Honoka sana y salva o te juro que te voy a perseguir por todo el mundo para hacerte pagar por tu osadía." —Eli.

"Diviértete Maki-chan, no hagas caso de Eli, yo me encargo de ella. Ustedes hagan lo suyo." —Nozomi.

Leyó todos con algunos provocándole risa, incluso las vanas amenazas de muerte le produjeron una sonrisa. Todas se preocupaban por Honoka. Solo hubo uno que le quitó la sonrisa de la boca. Un mensaje de Nico.

"Eres una idiota Maki-chan, ¿en serio tenías que robarte a Honoka para irte a acostar con ella? Te odio Maki-chan, te odio profundamente." —Nico.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de su error. Había lastimado a Nico, aunque originalmente esto había sido su culpa. La había jodido monumental con ella. Aunque no es como que hubiera tenido una relación. Solo se habían vuelto un tanto cercanas, con ligeros flirteos y nada más. Sentía especial cariño por la niña de las coletas, pero se había olvidado de ella completamente la noche anterior. En su mente sólo había Honoka acaparando todos sus sentidos.

Checo la hora en el reloj de su celular, las 13:17. Su estómago rugió y salió del cuarto. Pidió a recepción dos comidas, probablemente Honoka se despertara con mucha hambre y conociendola querría arrasar con todo el pan a su paso, por lo que también pidió una dotación de su panadería.

Regresó a la habitación.

La chica no se había movido de la cama. Suspiró aliviada. Por un momento pensó en salir de allí corriendo ahora que tenía la oportunidad. No sabía cómo comportarse o qué decirle cuándo despertará. Se maldijo por querer ponerse cobarde. Al final se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha.

Al pasar frente al espejo pudo ver algunas marcas moradas sobre su piel, tanto en el cuello como en su pecho. Así como algunas marcas de uñas en sus hombros. Las cosas se habían puesto un poco salvajes. Iba a tener que ocultar las más visibles de algún modo. Entró en el área de la regadera y encendió la caída del agua. Estaba concentrada en la nada cuando sintió unas manos rodear su cintura y un leve jalón.

—Buenos días Maki-chan~ —la alegre voz de Honoka la sacó de su ensimismamiento—. Yo también necesito un baño~ —agarró el jabón y comenzó a pasarlo por el abdomen de la chica mordiendo su oreja.

—¡Honoka, cierra la puerta! —se giró para atrapar su labios con un beso caliente y con una de sus manos movió la puerta corrediza para cerrarla.

" _Al diablo Umi y Eli, al diablo Mu's, al diablo la estúpida de Nico y sus bromas pesadas, al diablo todos los demás. Ella es sólo mía."_

— o —

 **Epílogo**

 _ **Eli Kitsune**_

—¡Elichi! —se quejó Nozomi—. Tengo frío deja de destaparme.

Una divertida colita de zorro asomo juguetona en lo alto.

—¡Eres tan hermosa por las mañanas Nozomi~ —dijo divertida pasando su lengua por el vientre de la chica debajo de las sábanas.

—¡Jummm! Me haces cosquillas Elichi —se mordió un labio y las grandes orejas rubias de zorro se movieron alegres.

—Tú tienes la culpa —siguió recorriendo su estómago repartiendo besos yendo cada vez más hacia abajo—. Me hiciste cambiar de nuevo, así que ahora asume las consecuencias.

—¡Aaayyy~! —exclamó cuando el hocico de Eli se inmiscuyo en su intimidad—. Se gentil esta vez Elichi —le pidió pero en respuesta solo recibió más lengüetazos ásperos sobre su botón que la hicieron retorcerse.

—Sabes demasiado bien Nozomi —se burló de ella jugando un poco con sus dientes—. No puedo portarme bien si me provocas todo el tiempo —la colita se movió de un lado al otro demostrando lo entretenida que estaba su ama.

—¡Elichi~! —gritó quitando la sábana de encima dejando al descubierto a Eli entre sus piernas.

Las orejitas de zorro se alzaron de sorpresa pero no dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Un par de dedos intrusos jugaron con la humedad de su entrada y de un solo jalón los introdujo curvandolos para sentir la rugosidad de su interior.

Nozomi se revolvió de placer estirando sus pies sobre la espada de Eli hasta alcanzar su cola esponjosa que le hizo cosquillas en la planta del pie.

—¿Acaso no tenías antojó de un parfait~? —dijo molestándola un poco y Nozomi le jaló una oreja peluda—. ¡Ouch!

—¡Calla y sigue en lo que estás! —le ordenó y al instante Eli reanudó su trabajo.

—Sería interesante ver lo que Umi pudiera hacer a Kotori —comentó alejándose un poco ante el gruñido de fastidio de Nozomi al perder la estimulación oral.

—Si, si lo que sea, tal vez después podamos preparar alguna poción para ellas —la secundo y empujó su cara para que siguiera.

—Eso sería más divertido que el dolor en el culo que es Maki —se volvió a separar lamiéndose los labios.

—¡Por Dios Elichi dámelo ya! —Eli rió empujando sus dedos ante la exigencia de su pareja.

—Siempre~ —hundió su cara y los sonidos de placer de Nozomi inundaron el lugar.

— o —


End file.
